weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Imperator
Prolog Es war laut und geschäftig am Hafen. Der Imperator hatte am Dock festgemacht. Ein gigantisches Schiff, dass Auswanderer nach Amerika brachte, aber auch gutbetuchte auf Vergnügungsreisen über die Meere chauffierte. Die Reederei genoss einen ausgezeichneten Ruf "Ach Arthur, ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, unsere kleine so ganz allein auf diese Reise zu schicken." Besagter Arthur Cunnigham, der 6. Duke auf Westminster, und seine Tochter sahen sich über den Kopf der schluchzenden Frau an. "Aber, aber meine Liebe,"zärtlich legte er seine um um seine Frau. "Sie fährt doch nicht für immer fort." Ainslie betrachtete ihre Eltern. Immer noch glücklich nach all den Jahren. "Und ich bin kaum alleine, Dot, Mr. Butler und Janey begleiten mich." Schniefend sah Esmee Cunnigham auf. "Aber Schiffe. Seit diese Titanic untergegangen ist, kann man denen doch nicht mehr trauen." "Vorsicht mit dem Geigenkasten!", rief Kylian, als man sein Gepäck auf das Schiff brachte. Er blinzelte der Sonne entgegen und seufzte schwer. Ihm war diese Seereise zuwider, aber sie war nötig, wenn er an seinem Ziel ankommen wollte. Einige Fans waren ihm zum Hafen gefolgt, trauten sich aber nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Im Moment war ihm das auch ganz recht so. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darauf zu achten, dass sein Gepäck unbeschadet an Bord gebracht wurde. Der Erste Offizier, Oliver Turner, war in der Zwischenzeit vom Schiff gegangen und auf dem Weg zu einem besonderen Etablissement, das er immer aufsuchte, wenn er wieder an Land war. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Männern suchte er hier jedoch etwas anderes und zwar Verständnis, Geduld und etwas Zuneigung. Er setzte seine Mütze ab, als er eintrat. "Ist Rose hier?", fragte er die Besitzerin des Hauses, die den allzu bekannten Gast anlächelte. "Natürlich, sie ist gerade frei. Ich rufe sie", sagte die blonde Dame und ging die Treppe hinauf. Mr. Butler, der seinen Namen gleich zum Beruf gemacht hatte, übersah den Transport des umfangreichen Gepäcks von Ainslie auf das Schiff. Der Herzog hatte darauf bestanden, dass seine einzige Tochter und Erbin, eine Luxus-Suite für die Überfahrt nutzte. Die beste war gerade gut genug für "sein kleines Mädchen". Der Reichtum der Familie ließ viele Aussenstehende leicht übersehen, wie innig die drei zusammenhielten. Ainslies Vater hätte den Titel eigentlich nie erleben sollen. Er war "nur" der 5. Sohn des Duke of Westminster gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn Wirtschafts- und Rechtswissenschaften studieren lassen. Und Arthur hatte sich in die Tochter seines Geschäftspartners verliebt. Der alte Duke gab seine Zustimmung, weil der Vater von Esmee immerhin ein "Sir" war. Und die vier anderen Söhnen konnten ja bessere Partien machen. Doch es war anders gekommen. Das Gepäck war verstaut. Sogar Ainslies Wagen stand sicher im Bauch des Schiffes. "Lasst uns an Bord gehen. Dann könnt ihr euch die Suite nicht ansehen." Einige erkannten den reichstens Mann Großbritanniens, es gingen Gerüchte um, dass der Duke sogar reicher war, als der König selbst, aber eine Traube von jungen Frauen stand direkt an der Gangway und sahen mit großen Augen einen jungen Mann hinterher. Ainslie hob eine Augenbraue. "Ist das nicht dieser Musiker? Wie heißt er gleich? Kylian... Dupont?" "Wenn eine Saite der Violine gerissen ist, reiße ich Ihnen dafür den Kopf ab", sagte Kylian gereizt an den Gepäckträger gewandt, der in sich zusammen sank und mit größter Vorsicht das Instrument auf das Schiff brachte. Der Musiker murmelte etwas auf Französisch und ging schließlich selbst an Bord, wo er mit einem kleinen Mann zusammen stieß, der gerade an Land gehen wollte. "O-oh, Verzeihung", sagte der Mitarbeiter auf dem Schiff und blickte zu Kylian auf. Der Musiker betrachtete kurz den kleinen Mann vor sich, der halb in seinen Armen hing und schmunzelte. "Wie könnte ich so einen schönen Mann böse sein?", sagte er lächelnd und Henry wurde rot. Schnell murmelte er noch eine Entschuldigung und verließ dann schnell das Schiff. Oliver war währenddessen in Rose' Zimmer angekommen, wo die Dame gerade ein Bad nahm. "Danke, dass du mich baden lässt. Dieser letzte Kunde war wirklich eine Zumutung", sagte die Frau mit den goldbraunen Haaren und ließ sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken. "Und, wie war die Fahrt hierher? Hat dein Vater dich mal nicht jeden Tag geschlagen?" Oliver seufzte. "Du weißt, dass er das nicht jeden Tag tut." Rose verdrehte die Augen. "Oh ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, was für ein Gentleman er ist, verzeih' mir." Das leichte Mädchen war genau die Gesprächspartnerin, die Oliver brauchte. Sie konnte aufmerksam zuhören, sagte aber auch ehrlich ihre Meinung. Ainslie Cunningham, oder, wie sie auch mit ihren Titel in der Passagierliste stand, the Countess of Sissinghurst, ging mit ihren Eltern an Bord. Sie wollten unbedingt die Suite sehen,um sich überzeugen zu können, dass ihre "kleines Mädchen" auch gut untergebracht war. Und das war sie. Die Suite war riesig. Es gab ein Schlafzimmer, an das sich ein luxoriöses Badezimmer, ein Annkleidezimmer und ein begehbarer Schrank anschlossen. Dann gab es ein Wohnzimmer, ein Eßzimmer, ein kleines Arbeitszimmer mit Bibliothek, ein Damenzimmer, dessen Sinn sich Ainslie entzog, außer einen Tisch, Pflanzen, Sesseln und einer Recamiere stand nichts drin. Sogar eine kleine Küche gab es, die vollausgestattet und auch bestückt war, sollte der Gast lieber in seinen Räumen und nicht im Restaurant für die 1. Klasse speisen wollen. Kabinen für das Personal schlossen sich ebenfalls an. Ainslie sah sich um. Alles war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Nicht übertrieben prunkvoll. Mehr zurückhaltend und sehr elegant. Die Teppiche waren so weich, dass man beinahe darin versank. "Seht ihr. Besser untergebracht sein, kann ich gar nicht. Die Suite ist so riesig, hier könnten drei Familien drin leben." Nach einer Stunde verließ Oliver wieder das Gebäude und kehrte zum Hafen zurück. Er fühlte sich besser, befreit. So konnte er die nächste Überfahrt mit seinem Vater überstehen. Auf dem Weg zum Schiff traf er auf Henry, der ebenfalls gerade zurück kam. Er hatte einige Einkäufe erledigt. "Kleinkram", wie er es nannte, für die Dekoration einiger Zimmer und des Schiffes selbst. "Hallo, Oliver", sagte Henry etwas schüchtern. Er und Oliver hatten während der Fahrten selten Gelegenheit, wirklich miteinander zu sprechen. Manchmal wusste er nicht, wie er sich seinem großen Bruder gegenüber verhalten sollte. "Guten Tag, Henry", erwiderte Oliver und lächelte seinen kleinen Halbbruder kurz an, bevor er seine ernste Miene aufsetzte, während er auf das Schiff ging. Eine ältere Dame wollte gerade an Bord gehen, tat sich aber etwas schwer dabei, also bot Oliver ihr an, sich bei ihm unterzuhaken, damit er sie stützen konnte. Henry lächelte. Sein Bruder war ein richtiger Gentleman. Mr. Butler, Dot und Janey überwachten die Anlieferung des zahlreichen Gepäcks. Die Reederei stellte gerne Personal zur Verfügung, um beim Auspacken zu helfen, aber das ging an ihre Ehre. An die Sachen ihre Herrschaft wollten sie niemanden Fremdes lassen. Geschäftig eilten sie hin und her. Esmee ließ es sich nicht nehmen, in der Küche Tee für alle zu kochen. Schließlich seufzte ihr Mann. "Liebling, wir müssen bald von Bord. Das Schiff wird in Kürze ablegen." Es klopfte an der Tür. Mr. Butler setzte sein "Butler-Gesicht" auf und öffnete. Vor der Tür stand ein Handwerker, der nervös seine Kappe in den Händen hin und her drehte. "Ja, bitte?" "Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass das Schild jetzt dran ist, Mr. Duke, Sir." Mr. Butler hob bei dieser Ansprache nur eine Augenbraue. "Danke." Ainlie runzelte die Stirn. "Von was für einen Schild hat er gesprochen?" Ihr Vater lächelte. "Oh.. Ich denke "Cunnigham-Suite". Ich habe diese, und die angrenzende Suite, falls wir mal zusammen fahren, dauerhaft gemietet. Wir können uns hier jetzt ausbreiten, wie wir wollen. Wenn du etwas geändert haben möchtest an der Einrichtung. Es gibt Spezialisten an Bord, die du ansprechen kannst." Oliver hatte noch einmal kurz seine Uniform glattgestrichen, bevor er damit begann, die Gäste in den Luxussuites persönlich zu begrüßen. Das gehörte einfach auf diesem Schiff dazu. Schließlich kam er bei der "Cunningham-Suite" an und klopfte an. Wieder ging Mr. Butler zur Tür und öffnete. Das war schon etwas anderes. "Wen darf ich den Herrschaften melden?" Oliver nahm seine Mütze ab. "Oliver Turner, Erster Offizier. Ich wollte unsere Gäste auf dem Schiff willkommen heißen", antwortete er und sah vom Gang aus, dass auch dieser exzentrische Musiker gerade zu seiner Suite ging. Mr. Butler trat einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt dem Gast die Tür auf. "Bitte treten sie ein." Er führte den ersten Offizier ins Wohnzimmer. "Einen Moment bitte." Kurz darauf traten der Herzog, die Herzogin und Ainslie in den Raum. "Darf ich bekanntmachen. Der erste Offizier, Oliver Turner. Seine Gnaden, der Herzog von Westminster, ihre Gnaden, die Herzogin." Ainslie musste schmunzln. Mr. Butler, der ein herzensguter Mann war, war manchmal schon ein arger Snob. Bevor er auch sie vorstellen konnte, streckte Ainslie die Hand aus. "Und ich habe auch jede Menge Titel, aber bitte nennen sie mich doch einfach Ainslie." Sie lächelte und es bildeten sich Grübchen auf ihren Wangen. Oliver blinzelte kurz etwas überrascht, lächelte dann aber höflich und griff nach Ainslies Hand. "Es freut mich sehr, Sie auf unserem Schiff begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, Sie werden eine angenehme Fahrt haben. Sollten Sie ein Anliegen haben, können Sie sich gerne an das Personal wenden", sagte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Ich habe gehört, Sie haben ein paar Änderungswünsche für die Räume, die Sie gemietet haben. Herr Henry Turner wird sich um die Umgestaltung kümmern. Er war auch bereits für die Einrichtung dieser Suite verantwortlich." Mr. Butler sah ein kleinwenig verletzt aus. Er liebte es seine Herrschaft mit allen Titeln vorzustellen. Wie schon sein Vater vor ihm, war er sehr stolz darauf den Herzog von Westminster zu dienen. Der Herzog schmunzelte, als er das Gesicht seines alten Weggefährten und Freundes sah. "Ich habe meine Änderungswünsche meiner Tochter übergeben. Sie wird sich darum kümmern." Ainslie nickte. "Ich bin sicher, dass ich mit Herrn Turner gut zu recht kommen werde, diese Suite ist wirklich ein Traum. Bitte richten sie es ihm aus." Der Offizier sah in seiner Uniform wirklich schneidig aus, fand Ainslie. Und diese Sommersprossen. Eine verwegene Locke bahnte sich immer wieder den Weg in seine Stirn. Niedlich. Esmee konnte die Sorge um die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter nicht leugnen. "Geht dieses Schiff auch nicht so schnell unter wie die Titanic?" Besorgt sah sie den ersten Offizier an. "Mama," kam es etwas gequält von Ainslie. Oliver wandte sich Esmee zu. "Ich verbringe bereits mein ganzes Leben auf diesem Schiff und es gab bisher keinen Zwischenfall. Mein Vater weiß dieses Schiff zu lenken", versicherte er und lächelte leicht. "Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen." Er blickte zur Tür, als schließlich auch sein jüngerer Bruder Einlass gewährt wurde, nachdem er die Anweisungen bezüglich der Suite erhalten hatte. "Guten Tag", begrüßte er die Anwesenden und verbeugte sich ebenfalls leicht. "Mein Name ist Henry Turner. Ich bin für die Umgestaltung Ihrer Suite zuständig." Er strahlte die Gäste fröhlich an und richtete das rosa Taschentuch in seiner Jacketttasche. Ainslie begrüßte den Neuankömmling freundlich und sah dann zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen beiden ließ sich nicht abstreiten. Beide hatten Sommersprossen. Eine ähnliche Gesichtsform. Es mussten Brüder sein. Obwohl sie beide scheinbar völlig unterschiedliche Charaktere waren. Der Herzog lächelte. "Dann kann ich sie gleich an meine Tochter verweisen. Sie hat meine Änderungswünsche." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in diesen Moment erklang das Schiffshorn. "Meine Liebe," wandte er sich an seine Frau. "Das ist sicher das Signal, dass alle Gäste das Schiff verlassen sollen." Esmee nahm ihre Tochter stürmisch in den Arm. "Melde dich so oft es geht, hörst du." Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich an den ersten Offizier. "Bitte passen sie gut auf meine Tochter auf." Oliver nickte ernst. "Natürlich, das werde ich", sagte er und deutete noch einmal eine Verbeugung an. Henry wandte sich dem Ehepaar zu. "Ich begleite Sie gerne noch zurück zum Hafen", sagte er sofort zuvorkommend. Auch der Herzog verabschiedete sich von seiner Tochter. Man merkte, dass Eltern und Tochter ein sehr enges, und auch liebevolles Verhältnis pflegten. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen konnte Ainslie dann aber doch nicht unterdrücken, als Henry mit ihren Eltern die Suite verlassen hatte. Freundlich wandte sich Ainslie an Oliver. "Sie sind Brüder, nicht wahr?" Diese blauen Augen. Ainslie war entzückt. Oliver nickte. "Ja, Henry ist mein jüngere Halbbruder", antwortete er. "Kann ich noch irgendetwas für Sie tun, bevor wir ablegen? Ansonsten werde ich mich nun zum Kapitän begeben und lasse Sie sich etwas ausruhen." Als er den Kapitän erwähnte, konnte man für einen kurzen Moment einen Hauch von Schwäche und Angst in seinen Augen erkennen. Ainslie schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, ich habe im Moment alles, was ich brauche." Dieser merkwürde Ausdruck in seinen Augen entging ihr aber nicht, als er vom Kapitän sprach. Besorgt trat sie vor und legte Oliver sachte eine Hand auf den Arm. Das Hüsteln Mr. Butlers überhörte sie einfach. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihnen gut? Möchten sich sich vielleicht setzen?" Oliver blinzelte wieder verwirrt und setzte dann seinen Hut auf. "Nein, schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde mich nun wieder an die Arbeit machen und Sie nicht weiter belästigen. Mein Bruder wird demnächst bezüglich der Einrichtung der Suite zu Ihnen kommen." Er nickte den Anwesenden zu. "Guten Tag." Ainslie lächelte wieder. "Sie belästigen uns keinesfalls, aber wenn sie weiterarbeiten müssen, können wir sie nicht aufhalten. Sie sind aber immer willkommen." Warum hatte sie das jetzt gesagt? "Guten Tag, Mr. Turner." Tief im Bauch des Schiffes wurden die Maschinen angeworfen. Ein Rumpeln ging durch das Schiff. Mr. Butler hüstelte. "Wir legen bald ab, und ich schlage vor, dass wir uns auf Deck begeben,um ihren Eltern zu zu winken." Ainslie nickte. "Oh ja, unbedingt. Mutter wird sonst denken, dass ich schon verloren gegangen bin." Sie wollte die Suite durch den Eingang verlassen. "Das ist nicht nötig, Miss. Bitte hier entlang." Mr. Butler führte Ainslie auf ein privates Deck, dass nur von den beiden Suiten aus zugänglich war. Auch hier fehlte es an nichts. Deckchairs, Shuffleboard, sogar eine Tontauben-Abschussanlage. Ainslie vergaß beinahe an die Reling zu treten, aber ein Hüsteln ihres treuen Butlers erinnerte sie noch rechtzeitig daran. Schließlich ließ es sich nicht vermeiden und Oliver traf wieder auf seinen Vater. "Es ist alles bereit für die Abfahrt, Kapitän", sagte er an den älteren Turner gewandt. Auf dem Schiff war es ihm nicht erlaubt, William Turner mit 'Vater' anzusprechen, sondern nur mit 'Kapitän'. Vater und Sohn sprachen während der Abfahrt aus dem Hafen nicht miteinander, was Oliver ganz recht war. Schließlich verließ das Schiff den Hafen und alle winkenden Menschen waren nach kurzer Zeit nur noch kleine Punkte in der Ferne. Es kam ein frischer Wind auf und es fing auch an zu regnen. "Darf ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns in die Innenräume zurück ziehen, Miss?" Ainslie grinste. "Eine gute Idee Mr. Butler. Kann ich einen Kakao haben und vielleicht ein paar Sandwiches? Ich habe wirklich Hunger." Der Butler nickte. "Natürlich Miss, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, und es dann im Wohnzimmer servieren. Ich möchte jedoch daran erinnern, dass heute Abend ein großes Willkommens-Dinner im Speisesaal der ersten Klasse stattfindet." Ainslie zog drinnen die Schuhe aus und genoß das Gefühl, wie ihre Füße im weichen Teppich versanken. Gerade wollte sie sich auf ein Sofa fallen lassen, als sie draußen auf dem Gang aufgeregte Rufe und Gerenne hörte. Etwas kratzte an der Tür. Da Mr. Butler in der Küche beschäftigt war, öffnete Dot die Tür. Sie wollte gerade "Ja, bitte?" sagen, als ein sehr schmutziges, vierbeiniges Etwas an ihr vorbeiflitze und durch die offene Tür zum Ankleidezimmer verschwand. "Entschuldigung, Mum," ein Steward stand außer Atem vor der Tür,"haben sie hier ein Ding auf vier Pfoten gesehen?" Dot, die ihre Herrin kannte, und ahnte was dem armen Tier blühen würde, wenn sie es verriet, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich wollte nur sehen, was für ein Lärm vor unserer Tür veranstaltet wird." "Hier ist es auch nicht," ried der Steward einen wartenden Kollegen zu. "Entschuldigung noch mal, Mum, im Hafen hat sich, vermutlich ein Hund, an Bord geschlichen, der nicht zu den Passagieren gehört." Dot schloss die Tür hinter dem Mann. "Na, dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es auch wirklich ein Hund ist, und keine zu groß geratene Ratte." Ainslie war schon durch die offene Tür ins Ankleidezimmer verschwunden. Der Kapitän und der Erste Offizier bekamen von dieser Sache nichts mit, denn niemand erzählte ihnen davon. Sie hielten es für das Beste, diese Sache allein zu klären. Henry war mittlerweile wieder auf dem Weg zu den Suites und rannte schon wieder mit Kylian zusammen, als dieser aus seinem Zimmer trat. Er blickte schmunzelnd auf den kleinen Mann in seinen Armen herab. "So sieht man sich wieder", sagte er und Henry trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. "V-verzeihung, es war keine Absicht." "Oh, nicht? Wie schade", erwiderte Kylian grinsend und ging dann den Ganz entlang. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Henry schließlich zur Suite von Ainslie und klopfte an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Ainslie schließlich selbst die Tür öffnete. Sie war etwas außer Atem. Ihre Frisur war völlig durcheinander, und das Kleid an einigen Stellen dreckig. "Oh, bitte kommen sie rein. Setzen sie sich doch. Ich.. bin gleich bei Ihnen." Aus Richtung des Badezimmers hörte man die Stimme von Mr. Butler. "Das Fell ist runter und er ist gebadet, Miss. Oh.. Bleibst du wohl.." Wenige Augenblicke später kam ein ziemlich nasser, kleiner Hund ins Wohnzimmer gerannt. Er hatte alles brav über sich ergehen lassen, aber er hatte solchen Hunger und im Wohnzimmer hatte er etwas leckeres gerochen. Henry blickte überrascht auf, als er den kleinen nassen Hund sah. "Oh, wer bist du denn?", fragte er begeistert und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Hast du dir gerade ein Bad gegönnt?" Strahlend beugte er sich zu dem Tier herunter. Mr. Butler kam mit einen großern Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer herbei geeilt. Als er merkte, dass ein Gast anwesend war, verlangsamte er seine Schritt und versuchte würdevoller zu wirken. "Verzeihung Sir, ich hatte ihr Klopfen nicht gehört." Ainslie schmunzelte. "Wir wissen auch nicht so recht, wer oder was er ist. Ein Junge auf jeden Fall. Er war plötzlich an der Tür und bat quasi um Asyl." Kurz erzählte sie von der Hetzjagd der Stewards auf das Tier. "Ohje, du armer Kerl musst furchtbare Angst gehabt haben, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, hier tut dir jetzt niemand etwas", sagte Henry lächelnd und strich dem Hund über den Kopf. "Wem er wohl gehört oder wo er eigentlich herkommt?" Ihm fiel aber wieder ein, warum er eigentlich hier war. "Oh, ja, ich wollte ja eigentlich ein paar Dinge wegen der Umgestaltung besprechen. Ihr Vater hat gesagt, Sie hätten schon einige Dinge notiert." "Er wird wohl niemanden gehören. Der kleine Kerl war völlig verwahrlost. Trug keine Marke, kein Halsband. Wir mussten ihn erst das Fell abschneiden, um zu sehen, was es überhaupt ist. Ich finde wir nennen dich "Duke", Duke Cunnigham." Fragend sah Ainslie Henry an. "Ist zufällig ein Tierarzt an Bord, der sich Duke ansehen und vielleicht auch impfen kann?" "Oh ja, die Umgestaltung. Betrifft hauptsächlich die zweite Suite. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sie mir noch nicht angesehen habe. Diese hier ist wirklich traumhaft schön. Hier muss nichts geändert werden." Ainslie gab Henry die Aufzeichnungen mit den Änderungswünschen ihres Vaters. Mrs. Butler hatte es mittlerweile geschafft den Flüchtling einzufangen, und trocken zu reiben. Jetzt stellte er ihn einen Teller mit mageren Aufschnitt hin, den das hungrige Tier hastig runter schlang. Ainslie sah auf den kleinen, der bettelnd zu Mr. Butler aufsah. Er wollte offensichtlich Nachschlag haben. "Oh, für Duke brauche ich aber einiges. Ein Körbchen, Kissen, Decke, Halsband. Leine. Kann ich soetwas überhaupt bekommen, bevor wir das nächste Mal anlegen?" Henry überlegte. "Es könnte etwas schwierig werden, aber ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", sagte er lächelnd. "Mir fällt bestimmt etwas ein." Er strich dem Hund über den Kopf. "Es sollte nur nicht unbedingt allgemein bekannt werden, dass ein fremder Hund hier ist. Papa, ähm, ich meine, der Kapitän, mag Hunde nicht besonders, schon gar nicht auf einem Schiff." Ainslie sah zu den kleinen Kerl, der wohl endlich satt war, auf ein Sofa hüpfte und sich da zusammenrollte. "Er ist ja jetzt auch kein fremder Hund mehr, er ist der Begleiter der Countess of Sissinghurst. Da darf er hier auch rumlaufen. Wir er hier hergekommen ist, muss ja keiner Wissen. Die Stewards werden ihn so sicher nicht wiedererkennen." Aufmerksam sah Ainslie Henry an. "Euer Vater scheint ja kein sehr umgänglicher Mensch zu sein, wenn er Hunde nicht mag. Ich dachte bisher immer, dass es keinen Engländer geben würde, der Hunde nicht mag. Ist er am Ende Amerikaner?" Henry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ähm, ich glaube nicht", sagte er schließlich. Es war ihm zwar ein wenig peinlich, aber er wusste nur sehr wenig über seinen Vater. Er hatte ihn schließlich in seiner Kindheit nie gesehen, bis er zehn war. Und dann hatte sich sein Vater auch nur wenig um ihn gekümmert. "Mein Bruder ist jedenfalls Engländer, das hört man, aber bei Va-, dem Kapitän weiß ich es nicht so genau...", gab er schließlich zu. Ainslie kannte nur ihre Familie, die wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen hielt. Für sie war es unvorstellbar, dass man nicht wusste, ob sein Vater Engländer war, oder nicht. "Ihr wisst es nicht? Das ist... Eigenartig. Redet ihr nie miteinander?" Henry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht über Privates", erzählte er und sah auf seine Hände. "Zumindest nicht mit mir. Ich bin nur der zweite Sohn. Ich wäre gar nicht hier, wenn meine Mutter nicht gestorben wäre. Dann würde ich jetzt bei ihr leben und hätte meinen Vater nie kennengelernt." Er seufzte leise. "Aber ich habe ja Oliver. Er hat zwar oft viel zu tun, aber wenn ich ihn brauche, ist er immer für mich da", sagte er stolz und lächelte. "Er ist der beste Bruder, den man haben kann." Man merkte, wie sehr Henry seinen großen Bruder liebte. "Einmal, als ich noch klein war, sind wir am Hafen spazieren gegangen und ein Mann hat mich mit jemandem verwechselt und gedacht, ich hätte ihm seine Brieftasche gestohlen. Er wollte mich verprügeln, aber Oliver hat mich beschützt. Dadurch ist die Narbe entstanden, die er an der linken Augenbraue hat." Er merkte, dass er gerade plauderte. "Oh, Verzeihung, ich sollte mich lieber an die Arbeit machen." "Wirklich? Möchten Sie nicht vielleicht auch einen Kakao und ein Sandwich? Mr. Butler macht ausgezeichnete Gurken-Sandwiches." Sie sah auf den schlafenden Duke. "Ich denke Schinken ist alle." Henry überlegte hin und her. "Nun, wenn wir über die Umgestaltung der Suite reden, wäre es wohl in Ordnung, wenn ich eine Weile hier bleibe..." Sein Magen begann zu knurren. "Schinken hätte ich sowieso nicht gegessen, also ist Gurke mir sehr recht. Vielen Dank." Ainslie lächelte und deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe. "Warum nehmen wir nicht dort drüben Platz, und sehen uns die Liste meines Vaters an?" "Mr. Butler?" "Ich werde sofort frischen Kakao und Sandwiches bringen. Benötigen sie sonst noch etwas, Miss?" Ainslie schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Moment nicht, danke." Henry nickte leicht und setzte sich dann in einen der Sessel. "Ich hoffe, ich belästige Sie nicht. Manchmal kann ich mich einfach nicht so wirklich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren", sagte er und lächelte etwas verlegen. "Pap-, der Kapitän sagt mir auch oft, dass ich nicht mit dem Kopf in den Wolken hängen sollte, wenn etwas aus mir werden soll." "Sie dürfen ihren Vater nicht mal "Papa" nennen? Das ist ja schrecklich. Da bin ich über meine Eltern froh." Liebevoll sah sie auf ein Familienbild, das sie sofort auf einer Anrichte platziert hatte. Mr. Butler stellte eine Kanne Kakao und einige Sandwiches, sowie frische Scones, Clotted Creme und Marmelade auf den Tisch. "Dorothy hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, frische Scones zu backen. Sie ist schon dabei eine Liste zu schreiben, was für Vorräte wir noch im nächsten Hafen an Bord nehmen müssen. Sie misstraut ausländischen Essen." An der Art und Weise wie er es sagte, merkte man sehr deutlich, dass Mr. Butler dieses Vorurteil Dots teilte. Er goß Henry und Ainslie Kakao ein, und zog sich dann zurück. Ainslie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie nahm sich ein noch dampfenden Scones, schnitt ihn auf und bestrich ihn mit Clotted Creme und Marmelade. "Oh, die sind so lecker." Dann fielen ihr wieder die Umbauwünsche ihres Vaters ein. "Ach ja, die Wünsche Vaters sind eigentlich nicht sehr exotisch.. Bis auf eine Sache.. Er hätte gerne einen Wintergarten. Zugänglich auch vom privaten Deck." Henry nickte leicht. "Dazu werde ich mit einigen Mitarbeitern sprechen müssen. Um den Rest kann ich mich allein kümmern. Als erstes werde ich dafür sorgen, dass der Hund alles bekommt, was er braucht", sagte er lächelnd. "Darf ich fragen, was Sie nach Amerika führt?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er einen Schluck Kakao getrunken hatte. Der Hund schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Im Schlaf hatte er sich auf den Rücken gedreht und zuckte mit den Beinen. Er träumte wohl. Ainslie musste lächeln. "Oh, ich denke ihnen kann ich es sagen. Geschäftliches. Mein Vater war der 5. Sohn des 5. Dukes. Bei der Geburt weit entfernt vom Titel. Die traditionellen Beschäftigungen für nachgeborene Söhne des Adels, wie Militär, Geistlichkeit, waren schon belegt. Also durfte er seinen Wunsch entsprechend studieren und hat sich mit einen Partner ein Handelshaus aufgebaut. Ja, dass hat die Aristokratie schockiert, war meinen Vater, und im Grunde meinen Großvater, aber egal. Wir führen es immer noch, aber im Geschäft mit Amerika kommt es zu Problemen. Die tatsächliche Fracht stimmt nie mit den Papieren überein. Irgendwas scheint bei der Reederei nicht zu stimmen, und ich soll herausfinden was." Sie lächelte. "Ebenso "shocking" habe ich auch ein Studium der Wirtschafts- und Rechtswissenschaften abgeschlossen. Zur Tarnung auch Kunstgeschichte. Sollen doch alle glauben, ich habe nichts im Kopf." Henry trank noch einen Schluck Kakao. "Das klingt sehr spannend", sagte er mit glänzenden Augen. "Ich hoffe, Sie finden heraus, was nicht stimmt." Er blickte wieder zu dem Hund und lächelte. Er mochte Hunde so gerne und hätte schon immer gerne einen als Haustier gehabt, aber hier auf dem Schiff würde sein Vater nie einen Hund erlauben. "Ihre Familie scheint sehr nett zu sein", sagte er schließlich und blickte auf das Familienbild auf der Anrichte. "Ja, wir halten eng zusammen. Lange hatten wir nur uns. Es lebt noch ein älterer Bruder meines Vaters, aber er hat den geistlichen Weg eingeschlagen und auf sein Erbe verzichtet. Dafür ist er jetzt Erzbischof von Canterbury. Sollte man nicht glauben, er ist nicht so verknöchert, wie man es bei einen solchen Amt denken sollte. Allerdings sehen wir ihn selten." Ainslie schaute zu Duke, der aufgewacht war und sich umschaute. Er sprang vom Sofa und fing an herum zu schnüffeln, sich mit seiner neuen Umgebung vertraut zu machen. Sie lachte. "Vielleicht sollten wir unser Gespräch auf dem Deck fortsetzen. Der kleine Kerl wird bestimmt bald ein tierisches Bedürfnis haben." Henry lachte leise und nickte. Er trank schnell seinen Kakao aus und stand dann auf. "Ist Ihr Ehemann gar nicht mit auf Reisen? Muss er sich zu Hause um die Geschäfte kümmern?", fragte er, während sie zum Deck gingen. Ainslie blinzelte. "Mein Ehemann? Aber wie... Ich bin nicht verheiratet." Dann verstand sie. "Oh, wegen des Titels. In unserer Familie kann auch die weibliche Linie den Titel erben. Das ist zwar selten, kommt aber vor. Ich trage den Titel, den der jeweilige Erbe des Herzogtums trägt. Bin ich irgendwann Herzogin und habe Kinder, wird mein erstgeborenes Kind ihn tragen." Henry wurde etwas rot. "Oh, ach so, Verzeihung", sagte er und strich sein Jackett zurecht. "Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, oder so etwas." Sie waren schließlich auf dem Deck angekommen und der kleine Hunde sah sich aufmerksam um. Oliver war währenddessen auf seinem Rundgang durch das Schiff. Er war schließlich dafür verantwortlich, dass alles seinen geregelten Gang ging. Außerdem war er froh, nicht mehr bei seinem Vater sein zu müssen und sich frei bewegen zu können. Er sah auf, als er Musik hörte, die aus einer Suites zu kommen schien. Das musste dieser Musiker sein. Er hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er während der Fahrt auch musizieren würde und dass sich ja kein Gast darüber beschweren sollte. Er zahlte auch sehr gut dafür, also hatte der Kapitän zugestimmt. Die Suite des Musikers lag etwas abgelegen, also sollte kein Gast gestört werden. Kurz schloss Oliver die Augen. Auch wenn dieser Kylian ein Exzentriker durch und durch war, ein wundervoller Musiker war er wirklich, wie die Zeitungen auch immer schrieben. Schließlich wurde es Zeit für das Empfangsdiner. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte Ainslie, ihren Rang entsprechend, einen Platz am Tisch des Kapitäns bekommen. Sie musste jetzt repräsentieren und dementsprechend, wendete sie sehr viel Sorgfalt auf ihre Kleidung und ihr Aussehen an. Sie trug ein langes Seidenkleid im asiatischen Stil und dazu eine lange, mit Kunstpelz besetzte, Stola. Ihr zu einen eleganten Chignon-Knoten aufgestecktes Haar, wurde von einen großen, mit Diamanten und Saphiren besetzten, Blütenzweig geziert. Dazu trug sie passende Ohrringe, ein passendes Armband und eine Brosche, die an der Hüfte festgesteckt wurde. Als sie den Saal betrat wurde sie, ähnlich wie bei Hofe, mit Namen und Titel angekündigt. Henry sah lächelnd auf, als Ainslie den Saal betrat. Der Platz neben ihm war noch frei. Vielleicht setzte sie sich zu ihm. Oliver war gerade in ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater vertieft, blickte dann aber auf, als Ainslie den Saal betrat. Als sie zum Tisch kam, standen er und sein Vater auf und verbeugten sich leicht vor dem Gast. "Guten Abend, meine Dame. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten bisher eine angenehme Fahrt", sagte William und er verhielt sich ganz wie ein Gentleman, als er Ainslie einen Stuhl zurecht rückte. Henry wurde rot, als schließlich auch Kylian den Saal betrat. Er hatte bereits zuvor gegessen, weil er während des Empfangsdiners musizieren wollte. Einige der anwesenden Damen seufzten, als der junge Mann an ihnen vorbei ging und auch Henry war kurz davor, schwärmerisch zu seufzen, hielt sich aber zurück. Er hatte noch nie so einen schönen Mann gesehen. Als sein Blick den von Kylian traf, zwinkerte der Musiker ihm kurz zu und Henry wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Ainslie lächelte William an. Freundlich, aber nicht herzlich, wer sie gut kannte, konnte den Unterschied feststellen. "Ja, danke die Fahrt war bisher sehr angenehm. Der Imperator ist ein bemerkenswertes Schiff und die Besatzung ist hervoragend." Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, aber bei den letzten Worten lächelte sie Oliver an. Oliver blinzelte nur etwas verwirrt und William nickte zufrieden. "Es freut mich, wenn Ihnen unser Service zusagt. Ich hoffe, Sie werden auch den Rest der Fahrt genießen können", sagte er, jedoch nur aus reiner Höflichkeit. Schließlich wurde Kylian angekündigt und begann auf seiner Violine zu spielen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war Henry nicht mehr ansprechbar. Er war völlig verzaubert von Kylian und vergaß sogar, seinen Salat zu essen, der bereits vor ihm stand. Oliver blickte zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der völlig abwesend zu sein schien. Scheinbar war er begeistert von diesem Musiker. Nun, es war schön, dass er sich für klassische Musik begeistern konnte. Dass seine Aufmerksamkeit eher dem Musiker selbst galt, war Oliver bisher nicht klar. "Danke, das werde ich ganz sicher," sagte Ainslie und nippte dann an ihren Champagner. Dieser Kapitän. Irgendwie schien er kalt. Ainslie hoffte für ihn, dass es irgendwas gab, das er liebte. Und seine Söhne taten ihr leid. Bis die Musik begann unterhielt sie sich mit den Mann zu ihrer Linken. Bedeutungsloser Small-Talk. Kurz warf sie einen Blick auf Oliver. Sie mochte die Sommersprossen und die lockigen Haaren. Aber er wirkte immer so ernst. Ob er lachen konnte? Nun, dass würde sie wohl kaum erfahren. Er schien mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein und war nicht interessiert und sie war ja schließlich auch nicht zum Flirten an Bord gekommen. Als Kylian schließlich seinen Auftritt beendet hatte, setzte auch er sich an den Tisch, an dem Ainslie, Oliver und Henry saßen. Der Musiker lächelte Henry offen an, der wieder rot wurde und in seinem Salat herumstocherte. Oliver runzelte beim Verhalten seines kleinen Bruders die Stirn, konnte sich aber nicht mehr daran aufhalten, als sein Vater ihn ansprach. "Ich hoffe, wenn Miss Ainslie etwas benötigt, wirst du dich um sie kümmern", sagte er, da ihm aufgefallen war, dass Ainslie seinen Sohn interessiert angesehen hatte. Er wollte seinen Sohn sicher nicht verkuppeln, aber er wusste, dass es hilfreich sein konnte, wenn ein Gast mehr als zufrieden war und sei es nur, weil ihm das Personal gefiel. William legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und Oliver sank unter dem starken Griff seines Vaters fast in sich zusammen. "Natürlich, Herr Kapitän." Ainslie sah schmunzelnd zwischen Henry und Kylian hin und her. Da hatten wohl zwei Gefallen aneinander. Sie lächelte Kylian an und machte ihn auf Französisch Komplimente über sein Spiel. Dann lachte sie. "Aber das habt ihr sicher schon tausendfach gehört. Vielleicht sollte ich euch lieber mit den sommersprossigen, jungen Mann bekannt machen?" Kylian schmunzelte und trank einen Schluck Wein. "Das wäre wundervoll", sagte er und blickte wieder zu Henry, der noch immer rot wie eine Tomate war und auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Er konnte leider kein Wort Französisch. "Ich bin Kylian Dupon", stellte sich Kylian schließlich vor, aber kein Wort kam über Henrys Lippen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Der Schalk blizte in Ainslie Augen auf. "Monsieur Dupon, darf ich vorstellen: Mr. Henry Turner. Mr. Turner Monsieur Dupon." Das sagte sie auf Englisch, damit Henry etwas verstand. Leise, so dass nur Henry es hören konnte, fügte sie hinzu. "Es wäre jetzt angebracht etwas zu sagen. "Es freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen" wäre eine gute Idee." Henry brauchte einen Moment, um tatsächlich etwas zu sagen. "E-es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte er leise und Kylian war entzückt von seinem kleinen Gesprächspartner. "Es freut mich auch sehr, Henry", sagte er und stellte sein Weinglas zur Seite. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir endlich einmal Zeit haben, miteinander zu sprechen. Bisher sind Sie mir ja nur in die Arme gestolpert." Henry blickte auf seinen halbleeren Teller und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte vor lauter Nervosität. Eigentlich wollte sich Ainslie nicht einmischen. Sie kannte Monsieur Dupon überhaupt nicht und Henry auch nur wenig. Schmunzelnd wandte sie sich wieder auf Französisch an Kylian. "Überfordern sie ihn nicht. Er ist nicht dran gewöhnt, dass ihn jemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkt." Ainslie nahm eine Erdbeere von ihren Teller und poppte sie genüsslich in ihren Mund. "Und wenn sie ihn weh tun, dann zögere ich nicht ihnen ihre Stradivari über den Kopf zu ziehen." Kylian lachte leise. "Keine Sorge, ich habe sicher nicht vor, ihm wehzutun", sagte er fröhlich. "Als könnte ich so einen süßen kleinen Mann verletzen." Henry stocherte wieder in seinem Salat herum. Worüber sprachen die beiden wohl? Sie schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Er beneidete Ainslie in diesem Moment. Sie war eine Dame von Welt, konnte französisch sprechen und interessante Konversationen führen. Er seufzte leise. Kylian lächelte ihn an und sprach wieder auf Englisch. Henry gefiel sein Akzent. "Ich könnte etwas frische Luft vertragen. Möchten Sie mich nicht aufs Deck begleiten? Dank Ihnen werde ich mich sicher nicht verlaufen." Henry blickte zu dem Musiker auf. Hatte er gerade ihn gemeint? "Ich... ähm... i-in Ordnung...", sagte er leise und wollte gerade seinen Vater oder Bruder um Erlaubnis fragen, den Tisch verlassen zu dürfen, aber die beiden führten gerade ein Gespräch mit einem wichtigen Handelspartner. Dabei durfte er sie nicht stören. "Ich... denke, wir können dann gehen..." Kylian nickte lächelnd und stand auf. "Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?", fragte er dann auf Französisch an Ainslie gewandt und schmunzelte. Ainslie lächelte und erwiderte ebenfalls auf Französisch. "Ja, dass ist in Ordnung, Aber Berührungen nur oberhalb der Gürtellinie und nicht in dunkeln Ecken herumtreiben." Ein Bekannter ihres Vaters trat auf Ainslie zu, und bat darum sie seiner Familie vorstellen zu dürfen. Ainslie nickte und erhob sich. Sie plauderte ein wenig mit den Leuten und dann fing der Saal sich auch schon an zu leeren. Im Ballraum sollte noch getanzt werden und es gab ein Champagner-Büfett. Kylian und Henry verließen gemeinsam den Saal und gingen auf das Deck, das von den großen Suites aus zu erreichen war. "Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen nicht unangenehm, mit mir zu sprechen", fing Kylian schließlich an und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. "N-nein, natürlich nicht!", erwiderte der andere sofort. "Ich... ähm... rede gerne mit Ihnen." Er wurde wieder rot, denn er wusste, dass er ja im Grunde noch nie richtig mit Kylian gesprochen hatte. "Und... die Musik, die Sie spielen... ist wundervoll." Es wurde langsam kälter und Henry knöpfte sein Jackett zu, aber es half nicht wirklich. Kylian, ganz der Gentleman, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie Henry über die Schulter. "D-danke", sagte der Kleinere schüchtern und Kylian lächelte. "Wenn es zu kalt wird, können wir auch in meine Suite gehen", schlug er schließlich vor und Henrys Herz schlug schneller. "I-ich... muss vorher noch ganz dringend mit jemandem sprechen...", sagte er leise. "In Ordnung, Sie wissen ja, wo meine Suite ist." Kylian lächelte Henry noch kurz an, dann ging er zu seiner Suite. Henry wurde etwas panisch. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er musste mit Ainslie reden. Sie wusste sicher, wie man sich verhalten sollte. Im Ballsaal blickte Oliver zu Ainslie. Sie schien eine sehr intelligente und kultivierte Frau zu sein. Sie war ihm sympathisch. Ihm gefiel aber nicht, dass sein Vater nun wollte, dass er aggressiv zuvorkommend zu ihr sein sollte. Er wollte diese Frau nicht als 'Investition' oder ähnliches ansehen. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Sollte er sich seinem Vater schon wieder widersetzen? Er wusste, wie das endete. "Fordere sie zum Tanz auf", sagte sein Vater schließlich. Normalerweise war es ihm nicht gestattet, mit Gästen zu tanzen. Auch wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, ging er schließlich auf Anslie zu und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Darf ich Sie um einen Tanz bitten?" Ainslie lächelte zu ihm auf und wieder bildeten sich Grübchen auf ihren Wangen. "Sehr gerne." Gut gelaunt ließ sich Ainslie von Oliver aufs Parkett führen. Sie drehten sich zum Takt der Musik und Ainslie entspannte sich. Oliver war ein guter Tänzer. Sie unterhielten sich auch über Belanglosigkeiten. Doch nach einer Weile fiel Ainslie auf, dass Oliver nicht richtig bei der Sache war. Er schaute auch immer wieder zu seinen Vater. Ainslie verstand. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte man Eiswasser über sie geschüttet und ihr Lächeln gefror. "Er hat sie dazu aufgefordert mit mir zu tanzen, nicht wahr?" Oliver fühltes ich schäbig. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu beleidigen, aber... ich hatte keine andere Wahl", sagte er. "Es tut mir sehr leid." Henry war mittlerweile im Ballsaal angekommen und suchte nach Ainslie. Sie war zusammen mit seinem Bruder auf der Tanzfläche. Er lächelte leicht. Er fand, sie passten zusammen. Sie waren wie ein richtiges Paar aus. Ainslie versucht tapfer weiter zu lächeln. "Ist schon gut. Das passiert nicht das erste Mal. Und es wird auch nicht das letzte Mal passieren.Entweder geht es um mein Erbe, den Einfluss meines Vaters, oder beides. Sie können ihren Vater ausrichten, wenn er einen geschäftlichen Vorschlag für meinen Vater hat, Mr. Butler wird ihm gerne die Kontaktdaten der Anwälte geben." Ainslie war beinahe den Tränen nahe,bewahrte aber Haltung. Leise fügte sie hinzu. "Ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass einfach mal wieder jemand mit MIR tanzen möchte. Würden sie mich bitte wieder zu meinen Stuhl bringen?" Oliver nickte stumm und führte Ainslie wieder zu ihrem Platz. Bevor er ging, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sagte: "Auch wenn mein Vater es mir nicht befohlen hätte und wenn ich mit Gästen tanzen dürfte, hätte ich Sie zum tanzen aufgefordert. Und nur Sie." Er drehte sich um. "Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend." Henry ging langsam auf Ainslie zu und setzte sich zu ihr. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ainslie sah Oliver nicht nach und versuchte stattdessen Henry anzulächeln. "Ja, es geht schon wieder. Ihr Vater ist nur wirklich kein sehr netter Mensch. Er hat ihren Bruder befohlen mit mir zu tanzen. Ich fühle mich irgendwie schmutzig. Als wäre ich eine alternder Frau, die mit dem Verlust ihrer Jugend nicht zurecht kommt, und einen Gigolo braucht." Henry legte eine Hand auf Ainslies Schulter. "Mein Bruder hat es sicher nicht böse gemeint, aber wenn Vater ihm etwas befiehlt, dann... kann er leider nichts dagegen tun...", sagte er leise. "Aber... ich bin sicher, dass er Sie wirklich mag. Als sie getanzt haben, sah das sehr schön aus. Sie sahen aus wie in richtiges Paar." Ihm fiel wieder ein, warum er hier war. "Ich... weiß, dass es jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen, aber ich weiß nicht, wer mir sonst helfen könnte... Herr Dupon hat mich... in seine Suite eingeladen. Er wartet jetzt auf mich und ich... weiß nicht, was ich machen soll..." Ainslie lächelte. "Nein, hat er sicher nicht. Aber was für ein Vater muss es sein, der seinen Sohn zu so etwas zwingt?" Dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Sie würde schon darüber hinweg kommen. Ainslie sah Henry direkt in die Augen. "Ihnen ist doch klar, warum Herr Dupon sie eingeladen hat, oder?" Henry nickte. "Möchten sie es denn? Wenn nicht, dann sagen sie es Herrn Dupon einfach. Sie müssen sich zu nichts überreden lassen, dass sie nicht wollen." Henry zupfte an seinem Hemdkragen. "Ich... ich ähm... mag ihn wirklich sehr gern, aber wir kennen uns kaum und ich... möchte so etwas nicht machen, wenn ich diesen Menschen noch gar nicht richtig kenne", sagte er schließlich. "Aber ich habe Angst, dass mich Herr Dupon nicht mehr sehen will, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich für so etwas noch nicht bereit bin..." Er sah zu Ainslie auf. "Ich bin zwar neugierig, aber... ich denke, es ist noch zu früh dafür..." Ainslie legte eine Hand auf die von Henry. "Dann sollten sie ihn genau das sagen. Wenn er sich wirklich für sie interessiert, wird er warten, wenn nicht, ist es, egal wie gut er auch aussehen mag, kein Verlust." Sie lächelte wieder. "Soll ich sie bis zur Suite von Herrn Dupon begleiten? Ich möchte ich sowieso zurück ziehen." Henry nickte leicht. "Das wäre nett, vielen Dank", sagte er und stand auf. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, was er Kylian sagen sollte. Er wollte ihn besser kennenlernen, aber nicht direkt... so. Er hoffte sehr, dass der Musiker das verstehen würde. Kurz blickte er zu seinem Bruder, der scheinbar mit William diskutierte. Oliver hatte seinem Vater erzählt, dass Ainslie gemerkt hatte, dass der Tanz Teil eines Planes gewesen war. William war ganz und gar nicht erfreut darüber. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren bei der Suite von Kylian angekommen. Ainslie klopfte an. Es dauerte eine Weile,aber dann öffnete der Musiker selbst die Tür. Ainslie lächelte den Musiker an und sagte auf Französisch. "Guten Abend, Monsieur Dupon. Zweifellos sind sie überrascht mich zu sehen. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Mr. Turner die Gelegenheit hat sie näher kennen zu lernen, bevor... Er ist nervös und hat etwas Angst." Kylian lächelte leicht. "Keine Sorge, ich hatte sicher nicht die Absicht, Henry zu etwas zu zwingen", sagte er und verzichtete bereits darauf, Henry nur mit Nachnamen anzusprechen. Er blickte zu dem anderen Mann und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass er es für zu früh hält, aber ich wollte einfach sehen, was passiert, wenn ich ihn einlade." Auf Englisch meinte er schließlich: "Es wirkt sicherlich unhöflich, dass ich Sie nicht mehr zum Tee einlade, aber ich hatte gehofft, ein wenig Zeit allein mit Henry verbringen zu können." Henry kaute wieder nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und blickte zu Ainslie. "D-danke für... alles." Ainslie lachte. "Oh, wenn sie um die Form besorgt sind, dann laden sie mich doch einfach zum Tee ein, und ich lehne ab, weil ich ganz schreckliche Kopfschmerzen habe." Ainslie zwinkerte Henry zu. "Gerne." Dann nickte sie beiden Männern zu. "Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Abend." Schnell ging sie in Ihre Suite und ließ sich von Dot und Janey beim Auskleiden helfen. Mr. Butler ging sicher, dass die Juwelen wieder sicher im Safe untergebracht wurden. Ainslie zog einen seidenen Pyjama an und darüber einen Morgenmantel im Kimono-Stil. Es war noch nicht sehr spät und sie war nicht müde. Sie setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und blätterte in einigen Magazinen. Mr. Butler brachte ihr noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu knabben und etwas zu trinken. Dann zog er sich zurück. Henry trat in Kylians Suite und setzte sich auf das Sofa, nachdem Kylian ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. "Sie trinken doch auch Alkohol, oder?", fragte der Musiker, während er eine Flasche Wein öffnete. "Ein wenig, ja", erwiderte Henry schüchtern und blickte zu der Stradivari, die auf einer Kommode lag. Im ganzen Raum lagen auch Notenblätter verteilt, einige komplett, andere nur halb gefüllt. "Sie komponieren auch?" Kylian kam mit zwei vollen Weingläsern zurück und reichte eines davon an Henry weiter. "Ja, wenn mich die Muse küsst", erwiderte er lächelnd und setzte sich zu dem anderen Mann. "Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?" "Natürlich und nenne mich doch Kylian." "O-oh, in Ordnung... Warum haben Sie... ähm... du ausgerechnet mich eingeladen?" Kylian trank einen Schluck Wein und legte den Kopf zurück. "Nun, wenn ich dich ansehe, bin ich glücklich. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären, aber so ist es einfach und ich bin gerne glücklich. Einen Menschen wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen. Schon gar keinen, der so unglaublich niedlich ist." Henry wurde wieder rot und nippte an seinem Glas Wein. Oliver war währenddessen auf dem Weg zu seiner Kabine. Seine linke Wange schmerzte, genau wie der linke Arm, aber an seiner Mine war kein Gefühl abzulesen. Er wusste, wie er alles hinter einer Maske verstecken konnte und das, was er erlebt hatte, war nichts Neues mehr für ihn. Kurz bevor er seine Kabine erreicht hatte, kehrte er doch noch einmal um, um auf das Deck zu gehen. Er brauchte noch etwas frische Luft. Ainslie wollte sich gerade eine neue Zeitschrift holen, als etwas in ihren Schoß fiel. Erstaunt sah sie nach unten. Duke sass neben ihr auf dem Sofa und hatte einen kleinen Ball in ihren Schoß fallen lassen. Dot hatte ihn wohl aus irgendwelchen Stoffresten zusammen genäht. "Na,möchtest du noch spielen? Dann lass uns dann Deck gehen. Da stören wir niemanden. Sie zog leichte Schuhe über und band Morgenmantel richtig zu. Dann trat sie mit Duke auf das Deck. Hier war die Nachtbeleuchtung eingeschaltet. Der kleine Hunde sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf. Schmunzelnd warf Ainslie den Ball und der Hund lief hinterher. Oliver blickte etwas verwundert zum Privatdeck, als er Geräusche von dort hörte. Das war doch... Er trat näher an das Geländer heran und blickte nach unten. Wo kam denn dieser Hund her? Als er in Ainslies Suite gewesen war, hatte er diesen Hund nicht gesehen. Nun, ihn störte das Tier nun wirklich nicht. Auch wenn er sich im Moment eigentlich miserabel fühlte, konnte er nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als er sah, wie viel Freude Ainslie hatte, während sie mit dem Hund spielte. Der kleine Hund sprang munter um Ainslie herum. Er war nicht müde zu bekommen. "Na, du kleiner Schatz. Erst frisst du den ganzen Schinken und jetzt willst du bist spät in die Nacht hinein spielen." Lachend raufte sie spielerisch mit dem Hund um den Ball. Oberhalb von sich nahm Ainslie eine Bewegung war. Sie hielt inner und blickte hoch. Es war Oliver. Ihr Lächeln wurde wieder etwas traurig. Der Tanz hatte so schön angefangen. Duke verstand gar nicht, warum sein Frauchen aufgehört hatte zu spielen. Auch er sah die zweite Gestalt und bellte auffordernd. Zu dritt konnte man bestimmt noch viel besser spielen. Oliver ging langsam hinunter zum Privatdeck. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, einfach zu gehen, ohne etwas zu sagen. "Guten Abend", sagte er, als er angekommen war. "Ihr Hund ist mir während meines Besuchs in Ihrer Suite gar nicht aufgefallen." __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__